Into the Darkness
by SailorSelkie
Summary: This is a SELF-INPUT story with the slightly same plot as Calling  only a few things changed  Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for strong language.


**Hi~ This is my second story on here. 8D And it may have slow updates or it may at one point just stop being updated all together. Sorry. But in no way does that mean ANYONE is allowed to continue this story on their own without MY permission. **

**Anyway, I've put myself in this story. and it's going to be based on the original CALLING wii game plot with some slight changes so it is more like what a Real Life person would do. x3**

**Calling™ belongs to Hudson. I belong to myself xD**

* * *

><p>Hello. My name is Star. I have Light blue hair and greenish-blue eyes. But that isn't important. What this story is about is the day I fell into the Mnemonic Abyss.<p>

I don't remember much. I just remember I had been chatting with my best friend, telling her about the site I had heard about called "The Black Page". After some thought and a bit of encouragement, I looked up the page. At first, I was disappointed. All I had seen was just a counter that slowly went up in numbers. I was about to close the page when I was suddenly transported to a chat room and found I wasn't alone in looking up this "Black Page" nonsense.

I typed up a screen name, "Kuroshitsuji" showing off my obsession, and went to work on talking with the people here, forgetting all about talking to my other best friend whom was probably waiting for my opinion on the site. Slowly, the chatroom got boring. I decided to tell a lie about having to go and close the page, but I couldn't. No matter how many times I hit the little "x" the tab wouldn't go away. I quickly stated so and the others said they noticed this too. Panicking, I tried shutting off my computer, but it wouldn't go away. The tower turned off but the chatroom page still remained on the screen.

Suddenly, my cellphone rang. I didn't want to answer it. I'd seen the movies. I knew what happened to people who picked up the phone when it rang. But being me, and being curious, I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said into it. Now I don't remember what happened exactly after I picked up the phone, all I remember was being transported to what looked to be a traditional Japanese house.

Now, I was major panicking. Where was I? How had I even gotten here? Looking, around, I realized I could barely see anything. I could make out a giant cupboard, I think there is a TV in here too, and a small dresser beside the bed I was on that had a black rotary phone on it. I turned a bit so both feet were off the bed, and suddenly the cellphone, which to me had just magically appeared on the small dresser, started ringing. And let me tell you, the ring tone was very annoying. I quickly picked up the cellphone and answered it. "Hello?" I said, and the response was just heavy breathing.

I was about to hang up when suddenly, an eerie voice rang threw the phone. It had said something in Japanese, I couldn't understand, but I just knew it had to be something creepy. Well, now I had a cellphone, I could call home and get my dad to come get me from where ever the hell I was. I dialed the number, waiting for a response. Suddenly, a hand came out of the phone. Yes, you read the right; a HAND came out of the cellphone. It grabbed my neck and started chocking me.

Well, I can't remember what happened, but when I woke up _again_ I was on the floor of the room I had first waken up in, the cellphone clutched tightly in my hand. Well, I'm sure not going to figure out if that was a one time thing. So I set out to find out exactly where I was. Cautiously, I got up and opened the door, looking around before I went out. Nothing that I could see was there.

I went over to the first door I saw, which looked like it had a light switch by it. I flicked it on and the lights came on for about 2 seconds before going out again. "Damn." I cursed, sighing and opening the door. I was more surprised by the fact nothing jumped out at me than the fact that I just found the bathroom. I looked at the toilet, giving it a test flush. I stumbled backwards when it actually flushed. "Great. No power, but hey, the toilet works." I growled, opting to go down what looked to be a hallway. Taking a deep breathe, I walked down, seeing what looked to be another door. Nothing came at me surprisingly. I reached for the door knob and tried to turn it, only to find it was locked. "Maybe a key is hiding somewhere around here..." I said to myself, and turned around. Not even 5 paces from the door did the hallway turn suddenly really cold. Then it hit me. No literally, it all but pushed me down. I screamed. What the hell was going on! Then I had about a split second to register what exactly it was, a ghost of a man, before I was attacked. I fought with all my strength in fighting it off, and eventually, after what seemed like forever, he backed off.

And I was off. I ran like a rocket back to the room I woke up in. "Holy shit... where the hell am I!" I screamed, and that's when I heard the sound off a door unlocking. I groaned. I really didn't want to go back there. But maybe it would help me in getting out of this horrible place. So I ran back to the door finding it open just a bit. I opened the door the rest of the way, waiting for something to attack me. Nothing. All I saw was the flickering of a flashlight and some supplies that looked like they were used to make dolls. "Creepy." I said as I picked up the flashlight.

Everything looked clearer when I did so. I saw some doors; they looked like you could just slide them open. So I walked over to them and did so, but I could only get them open just a bit to see a little inside.

Oh and is that when everything went to shit.

I look around as much as I can to see if there is anything in the room. And there was. A body. And more creepy dolls. "Oh my gods..." I gulped, backing away a bit when suddenly something falls behind me. I turn to see it was just a box. That's when I hear the giggling behind me. I slowly turn to face the doors. "Holy shit!" I screamed as I see the dolls pressed up against the sliding doors, black hair coming out of the small opening. I needed to get out of there. I ran back to the door and tried to open it. It was jammed. I turned back to see the hair coming closer. I backed up a bit and rammed the door, slamming it open.

I started running back towards the first room, when I was attacked by that damn ghost again. Quickly shoving him off me continued running. Getting back to the first room, I rammed open that door too, not wanting to take my chances in really finding out if that was necessary. I then shut the door and sat with my legs clutched to my chest on the bed. I heard footsteps walking towards the door and I directed my flashlight to the other wall, away from the door. I refused to turn it off.

I heard the footsteps disappear and I slowly let out a sigh. Just then the black rotary phone began to ring. Scared whatever caused the footsteps would come back, I picked it up with no hesitation. I got up off the bed, staring at the wall and clutching the flashlight tightly. "H-hello?" I stumbled a greeting into the phone, only to be met with no response. A little wait later I heard a giggle and then the person on the other line say "Gotcha." It sounded as if it had come right behind me. I slowly turned to see a small girl, wearing a pink night gown and a cellphone. I screamed and she just smiled, coming towards me. I started panicking. I pulled out my cellphone and started tapping in random keys, maybe hoping to get someone, anyone, to help me. Next thing I know, the whole room is going dark and I'm screaming again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for chapter 1. hope you enjoyed it. See you in Chapter 2, darlings~ =BecameOneWithRussia=<strong>


End file.
